User blog:DesertedStoneMaiden/AWESOME ROLE PLAY WITH ZEEL
Just what the title says *Zeel:Thanx. *Looks out into the ring and sees Veter* Hm....... *7:04DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: Uh-um-have a good-uh- fight **sticks out hand* *7:05Invader ZeelZeel:*Shakes Veter's hand* Good luck *7:07DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: *scrabbles back to corner* *7:07Invader ZeelZeel:*Walks back too corner and takes a deep breath* **To *7:08DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: *fumbling with his hands, sweating* **RING RING* *7:08Invader ZeelZeel:*Fighting stance* *7:08DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: *jumps up, face turns stone* **clenches fists* **runs up to Zeel and punches her the jaw* **in *7:10Invader ZeelZeel:*Grins and punches Veter in the gut* *7:10DesertedStoneMaidenVeter:*flies back, but recovers* **Kicks Zeel in the shin* **blood trickling from mouth* *Ack *You really threw a punch *7:11Invader ZeelZeel:*Flinches alittle * thanx **Round house kicks Veter backwards* *7:12DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: *while punching Zeel in the shoulder* You're-huff puff- welcome **while Zeel is recovering, kicks her in the gut* *7:13Invader ZeelZeel:GAK! *Blood trickles from her mouth* *Grabs Veter's foot and flips him* *7:14DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: *falls down hard, but trips Zeel while he's down and pins her down* *Heya **breaths heavily* *7:15Invader ZeelZeel:*Shifts her weight and throws Veter off,then punching him hard in the gut* *7:16DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: *shoots up and lands on the ground with a heavy thud* *Ugh **coughs blood* *DSM: GET ON HIM ZEEL *YOU'LL WIN THE MATCH *7:17Invader ZeelZeel:*Wipes blood from her mouth and Pounces on him* *7:17DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: *struggling to get up, smiles* *Referee: One, two, three! *MATCH OVER *Zeel WINS *7:17Invader ZeelZeel:*Gets up* **Smiling* *7:18DesertedStoneMaidenReferee: *raises Zeel's arm* *OUR WINNER OF THE MATCH *ZEEL! **crowd roars* *DSM: YAHOO! *Veter: *gets up and shakes Zeel's hand* *That was a good fight *7:19Invader ZeelZeel:*Smiling and shakes Veter's hand* Thanx you did good to **Too *7:19DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *runs to hug Zeel* *OH YOU DID A FABULOUS JOB *LETS GO GET THE MONIES *7:20Invader ZeelZeel:*Turns to DSM* Thanx ok! *7:20DesertedStoneMaidenCoach: Fine work, Zeel. *Here's your promised Money **hands you 50 monies* *7:20Invader ZeelZeel:Thanx coach! *Takes it* Wow i like doing this! *Zeel:*Looks at DSM* *7:21DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: I know right! *AND YOU GET MONIES *Lets go get some food! *7:21Invader ZeelZeel:*Laughs* Okeyz! *7:21DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *looks back at Veter* He's *Kinda *Cute.... *Veter: *smiles at DSM* *DSM: 0/////0 *7:22Invader ZeelZeel:Go say hi ,i'll wait for you. *7:22DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: * walks up to Veter* *Uh, hi.... *Good.... *A fight *Even though you lost *Um, oopsie *That slipt out *Veter: *smiles* *7:23Invader ZeelZeel:XD *Walks up to them* *7:23DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: Your quite famous around her DSM *DSM: I-I am? *Veter: Yeah, you won the championship *Didn't you? *DSM: Oh, yeah.....I did *Veter: Hope I get to fight you some day *Well, bye **leaves* *7:25Invader ZeelZeel:*Spots Dakama* *7:25DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *derp smile* *HEY DAKAMA! *Dakama: Sh-shut UP! *I might get caught *7:25Invader ZeelZeel:XDD Hiya Dakama! *7:25DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: Hi Zeel..... **sighs* *DSM: SO WHACHA DOIN HERE? *7:26Invader ZeelZeel:You ok? *7:27DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: Yeah, I'm just DANDY. *I'm here for research *For the RESISTY of course *7:27Invader ZeelZeel:Really? Coolz. *7:27DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: That's really cool! *So are ya goin to fight? *Dakama: NO *I suck at hand to hand combat *And they won't let me use weopans *:9 **:( *7:28Invader ZeelZeel:I could help you with that *7:29DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: Nah, i rather not *It's barbaric is you ask me. *7:29Invader ZeelZeel:Ok *7:29DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: So are you staying here? *Dakama: No, I'm only staying for the day. *DSM: THEN LETS GO GET LUNCH **grabs Dakama's hand* *Dakama: Ew, let go *7:30Invader ZeelZeel:Pffft XD *7:30DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: Fine **pouts* *DSM: AND WHERE IS ARIS? *Dakama: Don't mention that jerk *DSM: Why? *Dakama: Just don't *7:33Invader ZeelZeel:C'mon! *7:33DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *drags Dakama* *Dakama: :[ *7:33Invader ZeelZeel:*Follows DSM* *7:33DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *heads to SAMMACH SHOPPE* *I PAY *7:34Invader ZeelZeel:Okeyz! *7:34DesertedStoneMaidenDSM:I earned a 100 monies from my last match *Dakama: Then I want the Gloopta Spicy Sandwich *DSM: I WANT A VEGGIE EXTRA HOT SAUCE SAMMACh *How bout you Zeel? *7:37Invader ZeelZeel:Eh....Gloopta Spicy Sandwich *7:38DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: oTAY! **hands Cashier monies* *CASHIER: ORDER UP! **hands us sandwiches* * *7:40Invader ZeelZeel:*Shivers* Is it just me or is it cold to you guys? *7:40DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Mm, now that you mention it **shrugs and scarfs down sandwich* *Yum *But I'm still hungry *Dakama: *rolls eyes* *Pig. *7:41Invader ZeelZeel:XDD Nice *Munches on samich* *7:42DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: *chews slowly, pauses, and continues chewing, eyes down* *DSM: Hey, what's wrong? *Dakama: *looks up* *Nothing. *DSM: You sure *Dakama: YES! *JUST LEAVE ME ALONE *DSM: * turns away* *Okay *Dakama: *looks at DSM* *Don't cry you big baby *I didn't mean it *DSM: *:]* *Awwww *7:44Invader ZeelZeel:Eh....*Munches samich* *7:45DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *huggles Dakama, but Dakama chokes on sandwich bit* *Dakama: HACK HACK HACK *DSM: What, sandwich to spicy? **too *7:45Invader ZeelZeel: Don'y choke,you ok? **Don't *7:46DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: *Hacks up piece on DSM* *DSM: *eats piece with tongue* *Dakama: Oh *That is just *GROSS *DSM: *shrugs* *Food is food is food *7:47Invader ZeelZeel:*Chokes on samich and laughing* *7:48DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: * derp face* What's so funny? *Dakama; You're disgusting *7:48Invader ZeelZeel:*Ahem* XDDD *7:49DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *shrugs* Eh. *7:49Invader ZeelZeel:*Finishes samich* *7:49DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: Well then.... *DSM: LET'S GO GET DESERT! *7:50Invader ZeelZeel:XD Ok i'll pay on that! XD *7:50DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Alrighty then! *drags Dakama* *Dakama: *sigh* *7:50Invader ZeelZeel:*Follows DSM* *7:51DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *goes to desert stand on street* *I WOULD LIKE A FRIED TWINKIE! *Salesmen: FIIIINNNEE **throws twinkie at DSM* *DSM: MMMM, it burns and tastes good! *7:52Invader ZeelZeel:XDDD Um...Fried twinkie also *What about you *7:52DesertedStoneMaidenSalesmen: *hands twinkie to Zeel* *7:53Invader Zeel@Dakama *Zeel:Thanx *7:53DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: Um, I'll have a jelly filled donut *AND DON'T THROW IT AT ME! *Salesmen: *doesn't pay attention and throws it at her* *Dakama: Grrrr *Salesmen: That will be 8 monies. *7:54Invader ZeelZeel:*Pays salesman monies* *7:54DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: *bites donut* *Mmm, this is pretty good. *DSM: *swallows twinkie whole* *That was yummy. *I'm still hungry, though. *7:55Invader ZeelZeeL:*Munches on twinki* XD Nice \going DSM *7:55DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: She's a pig! *7:55Invader Zeel*Going *7:56DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Atleast I'm a happy pig. *Dakama:*rolls eyes* *7:57Invader ZeelZeel:*Finishes twinkie and puts hair up in a pony tail* *7:58DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Ugh, now I'm tired. *Let's go to my box. *Dakama: You're box? *7:59Invader ZeelZeel:Hm? *7:59DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Yeah, behind the dumpster. *I'M HOMELESS *Duh *Dakama: I'll pass on that *DSM: It doesn't smell bad *Well, not that bad *Dakama: Ew, no. *DSM: COME ONE **on *8:03Invader ZeelZeel:XD *8:03DesertedStoneMaidenDakama: No*gets dragged anyway* **sigh* *DSM: *Goes into dark alley* *8:03Invader ZeelZeel:*Follows them* *8:04DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *goes to box, Veter waiting there* *Veter: Oh hey.... *I was hoping you were coming. *DSM: 0////0 *Dakama: Who's this, your BOYFRIEND? *DSM: WHAT NO! *I barely know him. *Dakama: Yeah, right. *Veter: *laughs* *Your pretty cute DSM. *DSM: No, what, NO! *I'm disgusting. *Dakama: Now you admit it. *8:07Invader ZeelGTG *8:07DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Aw, bye **hugs Zeel* *Dakama: *waves* *Veter: See ya *8:08Invader ZeelZeel:C ya *Hugs Dakama and DSM* *8:09DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Bye bye *Dakama: Ugh, let go. *Adios. Category:Blog posts